cadeau
by chonaku
Summary: Il y a longtemps, Wolverine a dit à Nightcrawler qu'il l'avait lui. Maintenant, Kurt veut que Logan lui appartienne un peu, à son tour. Wolverine/Nightcrawler, fait pour un kink meme.


**Titre** : Cadeau

**Fandom** : x-men

**Genre** : fluff, humour, romance.

**Personnages/couple** : Wolverine/Nightcrawler

**Fait pour** : un kink meme avec pour kinks : relious theme, claiming et power perversion

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi.

* * *

><p>Wolverine ne sait pas quand il s'en est pleinement rendu compte, mais il adore le corps de Nightcrawler. C'est la façon qu'a ce dernier de bouger, les lèvres sèches à l'arrière-goût salé des après missions, les acrobaties, surtout celles où son corps touche par inadvertance le sien, son rire joyeux, sa voix, ses yeux dorés, la queue qui caresse, frôle ou serre lorsque Kurt le prend dans les bras. Il aime la fourrure douce, les mains fortes, les oreilles, tout ce qui touche à Kurt et qui le touche lui-même.<p>

Il n'imagine pas à quel point c'est réciproque. Peut-être parce que les matins, c'est un visage boudeur d'un trentenaire bourru qu'il voit, les muscles forts d'un homme de petite taille, l'air parfois fatigué d'un plus de centenaire qui a vécu des choses aussi folles que terribles, les mains sales d'un ancien assassin, d'une bête qui sommeille encore en lui.

« J'aime tes yeux. » lui murmure Kurt dans la tiédeur de leurs draps, près de lui, si près que Logan sent sur sa nuque son souffle, les crocs qui pourraient si facilement mordre sa chair nue. Les mains l'entourent, comme pour le retenir et le caresser. La queue est comme un serpent en train de se glisser le long de ses jambes, taquinant un peu le bout de ses orgueils. La voix de Kurt à son oreille est douce avec un soupçon de tentation, un peu comme ses baisers qui l'invitent à aller plus loin, la queue ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

Logan ne dira jamais à quel point Nightcrawler est un vil tentateur. De un, parce que les remarques ironiques sur la foi de votre meilleur ami/équipier/amant et son apparence, au bout de la millième fois, l'envie de faire un massacre n'est pas loin, ce n'est pas pour entendre le concerné dire que son corps est celui d'un diable, donc la tentation, c'est son job. De deux, Logan n'ira jamais se plaindre de ça.

« Je t'aime liebchen. »

La main gauche de Logan entoure le cou bleu, l'autre se promène tranquillement le long du dos, caressant la chair nue. La queue monte jusqu'aux côtes, les tapotent gentiment, un sourire découvre les crocs de l'allemand. La peau de Logan n'est pas aussi douce que celle d'une femme, les cheveux sont hirsutes et ce n'est pas la personne la plus imberbe qu'il connaisse, loin de là (mais bon, étant donné son apparence et sa fourrure, il est mal placé pour juger). Pourtant, il aime le contact de ses mains contre un corps aussi différent, les lèvres qui dessinent un sourire, le dos sur lequel il adore se percher et les mains fortes, les gestes un peu brusques, mais tendres et doux.

Kurt aime aussi les yeux. Les yeux bleus, si bleus qui lui rappellent quelques bleus des vitraux. Il n'osera jamais le dire, de peur que Logan le prenne mal. Certaines fois, Kurt est conscient de l'ironie de voir dans l'éclat d'un vitrail le regard d'un des hommes les plus athées au monde.

Le reste du temps, il se contente d'admirer. Comme maintenant.

« Moi aussi. » déclare Logan.

Simple et clair. Pas besoin d'un discours, seulement de braquer un regard clair et franc sur lui. Il n'a jamais trouvé Logan franchement repoussant, ni attirant non plus. A la base, il aimait seulement être en sa compagnie, partager, rire, jouer. Les baisers sont apparus tardivement, les marques d'affections plus intimes aussi. Les doigts bleutés caressent lentement la joue, frôle les commissures des lèvres et se retirent. Doucement, l'allemand se relève.

« Tiens, mets-toi sur le ventre, s'il te plait.

-Encore ? Mais on a dit que la prochaine fois, ce serait moi.

-… Hem, c'est tentant de le faire encore, mais je ne pensais pas à ça. » fait Nightcrawler. Il faut seulement quelques secondes pour qu'une phrase revienne à Wolverine, une phrase prononcée dans le noir, lorsque le matin n'était même pas encore levé.

Tu m'as moi, liebchen, c'est un fait, mais parfois j'aimerais aussi que tu m'appartiennes, seulement un peu.

« Oh. Tu n'as pas peur de souiller les draps ?

-Logan, souiller les draps, on le fait dès qu'on en a envie et ce depuis des mois, on ne va pas penser à ce genre de détail maintenant.

-Hum, et c'est moi l'agresseur dans le couple ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis, il y a des fois où tu laisses la rage t'envahir et… bref, tu vois de quoi je parle.

- T'as jamais rien dit jusque là.

-Oh, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je détestais nos jeux.

-Alors ?

-Alors, c'est mon anniversaire et j'aimerais bien avoir mon cadeau. » fait mine de râler Kurt. Son interlocuteur acquiesce, se met sur le ventre pendant que l'allemand enlève les draps. Logan sent un courant d'air le parcourir, loin de la chaleur des draps et du corps contre lui. Devinant peut-être son malaise, Kurt lui masse lentement les épaules laissant la queue picoter les fesses, les muscles de Wolverine se détendent. Il ferme à demi les yeux, tandis que Kurt ouvre seulement un peu les volets, va chercher l'encre.

« Au fait, t'es au courant que lorsque je dis t'avoir, c'est réciproque ?

-Je n'en ai jamais douté une seconde, Logan. » souffle Kurt en sortant les pinceaux des étuis, puis en s'arrêtant.

« Mais… bien entendu, si cela te met mal-à-l'aise ou que tu as changé d'avis…

-Kurt, c'est que de la putain d'encre de Chine et des vieux pinceaux de Piotr, je ne vais pas faire un scandale pour ça. Du reste, mes marques resteront plus longtemps sur toi, que la tienne sur moi.

-Ne me donne pas envie de te dessiner un clown. Ou Spiderman. Ou Deadpool. Ou Spiderman et Deadpool en train de…

-Fais ça et je te tue.

-D'abord, les crimes passionnels ne sont pas ton genre. Ensuite, Kitty essaiera de trouver un moyen de te tuer quand elle saura que personne ne te manipule et que tu es, de toute évidence, sain d'esprit. Vu comme elle est butée et brillante, elle le trouvera. Piotr et Ororo l'y aideront. Et ceux qui m'aiment. Et Scott demandera à t'achever. Donc, rien que pour ne pas être achevé par Scott, tu ne me tueras pas.

-C'est surtout que tu me manqueras trop, Elf. »

Dans un léger bruit le dit Elf se téléporte, se retrouvant pinceau en main, sur Logan, nu. La queue caresse la nuque et il se penche. Kurt sent la fourrure, le souffre et la chaleur. Logan sent le corps peser légèrement contre lui, les muscles souples, la respiration près de son oreille, la main qui le caresse et la queue… oh, encore elle.

« Moi aussi Logan, moi aussi. »

La bouche si près, les lèvres. Impossible de bouger la tête sans se casser la nuque (et quand ce genre de chose arrive Kurt crie toujours, facteur régénérant ou pas. Et Logan déteste dans Kurt hurle, donc, il ne fera rien de tel). Par contre, l'une de ses mains commence à errer.

Une main bleue tenant le pinceau, l'autre massant, c'est la queue qui s'enroule autour du bras de Logan.

« Promis, dès que la peinture aura fini de sécher, tu feras ce que tu veux de moi.

-Et pendant ce temps ? » demande Logan.

Par une de ces prouesses physiques qui n'appartient qu'à lui, Kurt s'avance et s'approche davantage, se tord pour pouvoir embrasser les lèvres d'un Wolverine mi-amusé, mi-tenté de se retourner et de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Pendant ce temps, mein liebchen, tu m'appartiendras. » murmure Kurt en s'éloignant de son visage, ses yeux jaunes pétillant d'une malice soulignée par un sourire.

Rien que pour ça, le sourire et le regard, Logan se retient de dire que c'est déjà le cas.

Un peu comme Kurt s'est retenu d'ajouter « comme je t'appartiens déjà. »


End file.
